Document 1 (WO 2014/004936 A1) discloses a multiple glass pane. The multiple glass pane disclosed in Document 1 includes two glass plates, a hermetically-enclosed space formed between the two glass plates, and an adsorbing member placed inside the hermetically-enclosed space. The adsorbing member is placed inside the hermetically-enclosed space for the purpose of adsorbing unnecessary gas inside the hermetically-enclosed space. The adsorbing member is made of: applying a solution prepared by dissolving adsorbent material in a solvent to one of the glass plates; and drying the applied solution.
As to manufacture disclosed in Document 1, to precisely form the adsorbing member with a desired shape (width), adjustment of a viscosity of the solution is required. Hence, in this manufacture, the solvent which is less volatile at ordinary temperature is used. Additionally, the solvent is required to be unlikely to cause a decrease in adsorbability of the adsorbent material. There are not so many realistic options for the solvent.
Additionally, in some cases, the gas adsorbent fails to have a desired shape, and there may be a problem in productivity.